Steamy
by ratsister
Summary: A CanPru hot-little-fic for Arichu. AU. Steamy fun times in the locker room after hockey player Mathew has just won a game. Will be a two-parter. Very much rated M.


_CanPru Hotness for Arichu! Thanks for everything Arichu darling – this is a belated, but most deserved hot-little-fic! It'll be a two part thing though, as sadly I, as I'm sure you know, didn't finish it by thanksgiving as planned, and am still writing it~! But I'm having fun with it, and I hope you enjoy it too and that it makes up for the wait~_

_Without further ado:_

* * *

Beer spilled all over, but Gilbert didn't care. He'd jumped to his feet, cheering with the rest of the crowd as Mathew's shoulder had slammed into the glass surrounding the rink.

In a blur, his Canadian sweetheart had raced off again chasing the puck across the ice.

Standing against the glass at the front row, Gilbert cheered Mathew on as he went for the goal, already thinking of celebrating after the game.

Again and again the puck flew across the rink; Mathew hot on its trail, scoring goal after goal for his team.

When the final buzzer sounded, the score stood at 7 to 0, quite an impressive win!

As the team went back to their lockers, the pale Prussian leaned over the side to steal a kiss from his ecstatic sweetheart.

And as all the other spectators left the arena, Gilbert stole away toward the lockers to wait for his man. A crooked grin in place, he adjusted his coat, and the box of chocolates he'd brought all the way from home. It had been pretty damn tempting to eat them, but they were for his Matt, and he, as the most awesome boyfriend a guy could hope for, hadn't given in to temptation.

Though he very much wanted to give in to temptation of a different kind and peer around the corner to the locker room.

"Nevermind," the pale man spoke to himself, "I vill get him undressed in no time anyvay."

His grin grew ever wider as he waited, thoughts of just what he'd do to his sweet Canadian once they were alone happily circling in his head.

But Mathew didn't come out of the locker room. There was no smiling blonde carrying his stick over one shoulder, his gear bag over the other. No "Hello Gilbert!" No kiss, no embrace… No Matt.

The Prussian's worry began to turn to panic, had he missed him? Had Mathew thought he'd left and gone on home? That was crazy! But where was he?

As all the other players passed him by, Gilbert grew more and more uneasy.

Finally he could wait and worry no more. Venturing into the steam filled room, he called out, "Mathew? Vhere are you?"

Surprised, though relieved, he was greeted with a chuckle and a humorous "Took you long enough, I'm going to have to find some way to punish you for making me wait."

The laughter was just behind his Canadian's words and Gilbert replied in equal measure.

"Oh ja? Going to give me a spanking?" Brows raised over crimson eyes, the pale man's smile took a turn toward wicked hopefulness. He did so love it when his usually reserved man was like this, one of the many reasons he hated to miss a game, because if Mathew won, Gilbert knew he was in for a fun night.

"Maybe I will." The voice was closer now and Gilbert could just make out the silhouette of his lover through the steam.

But soon the steam parted.

Wavy blonde locks limp from the heat, Mathew brushed his curl aside as he stepped closer, his own smile just as full of intent as his pale Prussian's.

The box of chocolates fell to the floor thoroughly forgotten.

Gilbert's teeth raked across his bottom lip as hungry red eyes moved up from the towel wrapped loosely at his man's hips to Mathew's fit, lean chest, the eyes that looked back at him just as hungrily, and back down, lingering at the lips which parted slightly, a drip of sweat falling from Mathew's bottom lip to drop down his chest, trailing Gilbert's eyes right back down to the towel.

That most hated towel.

A nearly animalistic sound came from the Prussian's throat as he moved forward through the steam.

Closing the space between them, Gilbert tore the towel away even as Mathew's fingers made short work of his jeans.

Nearly unable to contain himself, his eyes already clouding with the haze of desire, Gilbert freed himself of his jacket as Mathew, long finished with the zipper, would soon be done with the few articles of clothing standing in his way.

Why did people wear so many clothes? Gilbert was sure that clothing was a bad joke as he stared transfixed at his Canadian lover's nudity. Still struggling to rid himself of the detestable shirt, Gilbert's blood thrilled throughout his body as he felt Mathew's fingertips draw his boxers down without a word.

* * *

_And I am so sorry but I have to stop there! It's 4:21am on Christmas and I have to finish my husband's gift! I'll return to this ASAP! It will be a two parter, so you can expect lots of loving in the chapter 2! And I mean soon!_

_I hope you have the happiest of holidays dear Arichu, and that this half present is to your liking! ^_^ And to all my other readers, or any new ones who've stumbled upon this little ditty, happy holidays and a joyous new year! Thank you for reading – I had meant to have this up in it's entirety after thanksgiving, but my life had other plans and here I am at christmas – so I do assure you, you won't have to wait as long for the completion ^_~_


End file.
